Strangers From the Past
by Diesty-chan
Summary: Okay i have this story under another name aswell but i forgot it. Rinoais having weird dreams but what do they lead to...plz read and review its my first fanfic
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The Dream

The flashlight wondered the fields surrounding Esthar Military School. A dark figure hid in the shadows. He reached inside his long coat and pulled out a photograph. He looked at the woman in the photo. He looked at her raven coloured hair and her chocolate coloured eyes. He smiled weakly at her warm smile. He then said bitterly, "I will find you Julie." He then raised his head when he heard dogs barking and men shouting. He knew they had found him missing from his room. A flash of lighting lit up his face his. His brown eyes searched for where he could run. He was escaping from the school, which he had been sent to for something he didn't do. He closed his eyes as he remembered when he was dragged away from this woman in the photo. He opened his eyes when he heard the dogs barking and the men shouting for him. He took one last look, desperate to get away. His eyes settled on a small forest in front of him; it was his only chance. He brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. He then ran through the rain and the lighting. The lighting revealed his long dark hair flowing behind him. He knew he'd been seen the dogs were racing behind him. He ran towards the small forest in front of him. The thunder crashed in the sky above him and the lighting lit up with beautiful flashes of colour. He heard the voices of the men searching for him; he heard the dogs barking getting louder they were closing in around him. He knew they were so he ran faster. He stopped there were two pathways he could take; he could take the left pathway or carry straight on. The lighting lightened up the forest and the thunder echoed through it. He glanced back; he saw torch light's searching the forest for him. He made a quick decision and down the left pathway.

Rinoa tossed and turned in her bed. She was muttering things. She started to toss and turn more violently. She started crying, "NO!" she flung her right arm out. It came thudding down on Squall's chest. Accidently hurting him Squall shot up clutching his chest where Rinoa had hurt him. He looked at Rinoa tossing and turning violently. Her whole body was wet from her sweat. She was also shivering. Squall was alarmed, as he had never seen Rinoa act like this before. He nudged her to wake her. She sat screaming. Squall held her tight in his arms repeating softly, "You're ok. It was just a dream." Rinoa buried her tear-streamed face in his chest. She was crying. Squall rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down. Squall tried to figure out what she dreamt about that scared her so much. Squall looked at himself cradling his shivering girlfriend in the mirror. 


	2. The Search

Chapter 2: The Search

The dark figure slammed a photo down on the bar.

"Have you seen this woman?" he asked the bartender, "her name's Julie Heartilly."

The bartender looked at the smiling brunette in the photo, "Nah sorry mate, haven't seen her. Could I get you a drink?"

The dark covered man picked up the photo and put it in a pocket inside his long coat. 

"Thank you for your time," he said leaving the bar.

"Wait? Sir? Wait?" shouted a woman running after the dark clothed man.

He stopped and looked at the blonde woman running to catch him up.

She caught up with him, "You're…you're," she paused to catch her breathe, "you're looking for Julie Heartilly?"

"Yes," he said more interested, "do you know where she is?"

"Last I heard of her was she was in Balamb."

"Balamb?"

"Yes. You do know she is married to General Caraway?"

"Father" he said under his breathe.

He closed his eyes and remembered his father tearing him away from Julie, his mother. He curled his hand into a fist and clenched his teeth together. He hated his father more than anything in the world. He hated his because he dragged him and her away.

"Did you say something?" the woman asked startling him from his memories.

"Thank you for your help," he started to walk away from her.

"Your welcome!" she shouted at him.

"Rinoa? Rinoa?" Squall looked at his restless girlfriend in their bed.

"Father," she quietly said, "Daddy?"

"Rin?" Squall said stroking her forehead, "Wake up honey?"

"Daddy? Daddy?" she started to shake in her sleep.

"Rinoa?" Squalls gently shuck her.

"Daddy! NO! Who is he?" she screamed.

"Rinoa it's Squall, your boyfriend!"

"No!" she wriggled out of his grib.

"Rinoa!" He said more sternly, "Wake up!" 

Rinoa then stopped mumbling and tossing and turning in their bed.

She slowly opened her eyes revealing, their chocolate brown colour, She looked at Squall. He looked at her with puzzled eyes.

"What?" she asked him smiling.

"You were calling four dad in your sleep."

"I was?" she asked surprised.

"Yep!" What were you dreaming about?"

"I can't remember," she lied to her to her boyfriend, "Shall we get dressed and go out for breakfast?"

"Sure," Squall lowered himself and gently kissed Rinoa's lips. He then got up and went to the bathroom.

Rinoa lay in their thinking about the strange mysterious man in her dreams and why was her father involved. She got up when she heard Squall call her name.


	3. Secrets

Chapter 3:Secrets

"General Caraway? There's a girl out here saying she's your daughter, Rinoa. Do you want to see her?" asked his receptionist.

General Caraway looked up from his papers on his desk at the receptionist. He nodded his head silently. The receptionist left.

Rinoa walked in. Her father motioned for her to have a seat. She sat down watching him.

"Rinoa, you know I'm a very busy man. Why have you came here? What do you want?" he asked his daughter.

"Daddy you wouldn't lie to me would you?" she studied her father.

"Why? You know I wouldn't."

"Well I need your help? I have been having dreams lately about a man called Strik. I don't know who he is, but even though there dreams and they could mean nothing but I feel like some how I know him and that he's real and…."

"Rinoa? Where is this leading to?" her father cut her off.

"Well he's looking for Julie. My mother. So I was wondering do you know anything about him?" she questioned her father.

General Caraway paused and remembered his forgotten son. He was shamed by Strik that why he sent him to Military School. He didn't tell Julie until he had to go. Julie hated him for sending her dear son away. But he didn't want people to know what he had done. As far as was concerned he had no son. 

What puzzled him the most was how did Rinoa know about him? She's never met him and he had certainly not spoken about him. Julie couldn't have told her because she died before Rinoa had reached her first birthday. He missed his wife, he knew his daughter did too. He remembered the horrible accident that took her life.

"Daddy?" Rinoa looked at her father, "Do you know some-one called Strik then?"

"No. I'm sorry I couldn't help you love," he was now lying to his daughter. Could she sense it.

"Thanks daddy," she walked over to her father and gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll see you on Sunday." 

General Caraway watched his daughter walk out the door. Once he knew she was gone he sighed in relief.

"So any help?" Squall gave Rinoa a hug once she walked out her father's office.

She hugged him, "He's lying."

"So now what?" Squall put his arm around his girlfriend as the walked out of the mansion that used to be her house.

"I don't know," she said shaking her head.

"Well let's go home then?" Squall suggested.

Rinoa smiled at him and nodded her head.

This isn't over yet; I will find this guy. Rinoa thought to herself.

Rinoa had promised Selphie she would eat lunch with her today so after her class she had to go find her. Of course she found Selphie hanging out with Irvine. Them two weren't a couple yet but everyone knew they had they fancied each other and it was so obvious. Selphie somehow forced herself to part from Irvine when she saw Rinoa.

Selphie jogged towards Rinoa with a massive grin on her face.

"So what's happened?" Rinoa asked, wanting to know why Selphie was so happy.

"Nothing," she lied.

Rinoa sensed she was lying, "You can't fool me Selphie, what happened?"

"Okay he asked me on a date," she squealed with excitement.

Rinoa softly chuckled at her friend, "Come on where we going for lunch?"

"Let's go into town?" her friend suggested. So they both headed off towards the parking lot.

"So what did your father say about Strik?" Selphie asked getting in the car.

"Not much he said he didn't know him, but I could sense he was lying," Rinoa started the engine up.

"Well what you going to do now?"

"Well in my first dream he escaped from Easther Military School so there had to be some news on it."

"So lets check it out in the library records," Selphie said putting her sun shades on.

"You think there will be something?"

"Well if he escaped there had to be a report in a newspaper about it and the library will have every newspaper so maybe will find this guy."

"You can be clever sometimes," Rinoa smiled at her friend.

Will there be something on Strik escaping from the military school in the library, Rinoa asked herself. Well it was worth a try she thought and maybe she might know why she was dreaming about him. 

She then pulled into Balamb.

A dark figure watched her step out the car, "Julie," he said. 


	4. History

Chapter 4: Hidden Past

"Um…Rinoa?" Selphie looked at Rinoa with sad eyes.

"What is it?" Rinoa asked.

"You should have a look at this."

Rinoa pulled herself away from the book she was looking at and went to her friend.

Rinoa and Selphie were looking through the archives to find something about Strik, but found something else.

Rinoa stared at the page. She looked at the dark haired woman, she then her name. Julie Heartilly. She looked at the mashed up car photograph that was also on the page.

"It's my mother," she told Selphie with tears in her eyes. Rinoa then ripped the page out and looked at it.

Her friend watched her as she did this, "I'm sorry Rin."

"She was so beautiful," she tears rolling down her face.

Rinoa didn't know her mother she died when Rinoa was three years old. All she had to remember her was photos. Many of them were of her posing. She used to sing at bars all around the bars. She got a lot of male fans, many soldiers. That's how she met General Caraway, Rinoa's father. He was a solider. They all loved her voice.

Rinoa couldn't remember her singing to her at night but her father said she did. Her father never told her how she died, but now she knew. In a car crash on the way to a show. Her father was driving and this car hit them straight on. Julie and the other driver died on impact, while her father scraped away with a few broken bones. She loved her mother although she never knew her.

She then put the page away in her bag. She then put the book back.

The dark figure watched Rinoa and her friend as they looked to find news about him. He wondered why she was crying at certain page and why she tore it out. Was this woman his mother? But she looked too young to be a mother of a twenty-one year old. So if she's not his mother who is she that looks so much like her? He studied her more. Did General Caraway and his mother have another child? A daughter that looks like Julie? Did he have a younger sister? Was this woman his sister he never knew he had? A long lost sister? He had so many questions that needed answering. He continued to watch her.

"Selphie! I've found something!" Rinoa said excited.

Selphie rushed to see what Rinoa had found. 

There was a photo of Easther Military School and a photo of young man next to it.

He had long dark brown hair tied back. He had chocolate brown eyes like Rinoa's. She looked at his eyes and thought they looked familiar.

"Oh my god Rin," she looked at the young man, "he looks like you! A bit!"

Rinoa scanned through the article for a name. She found his name. Strik Heartilly.

"Strik Heartilly. It's him!" She smiled.

Strik heard his name mentioned as he watched them. Did they see him there? How did they know his name? He then looked closer at them they were reading the book. He was in the book! He thought why would he be in a book? He then realised they were in the archives. They were looking for him. Why? He continued to listen to them.

"What does it say he done?" Selphie asked. Rinoa pausedas she read it.

"It just says how he escaped, but not why he was there, "she sighed, "I know all this! I want to know why he was there?"

She rested her head in her arms on the table.

"Maybe we missed something?" Selphie said reading the page.

"We've looked through them all. There's nothing else," she said tearing the page out.

"Do you want to go then?" Selphie looked at her friend, not sure what to do.

"There's nothing else," she put the book back. Selphie then did the same.

Rinao walked out the library with Selphie disappointed.

Strik followed Rinoa back to Balamb Garden without her knowing. He wanted to ask her questions but he backed down when he saw her kiss a young man. Squall. He then knew it wasn't his mother. But he had to find out if she was? And if she was any relation to him or Julie?


	5. Rinoa Heartilly

Chapter 5: Rinoa Heartily

Strik looked at the photo of the young woman on the computer monitor.

She had raven coloured straight hair and the familiar brown eyes chocolate brown coloured eyes. Her features were very similar to the photo he had in his coat pocket of Julia.

He read the beginning of the article under the photo.

'_Rinoa Heartily the daughter of Galbadian Army's General Caraway and_

The late singer, Julia Heartily. Rinoa who once was a member of Timber

Resistance is now training and studying to become a SeeD at Balamb 

Garden. A year ago she fought along side Squall Leonhart, Quitis

Trepe, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, and Irvine Kinneas to defeat the 

Evil Sorceress Ultermercia from the future. She and her boyfriend,

Squall Leonhart, who now runs all the Gardens have been working 

Really hard to get all gardens up and running and to train more SeeDs. '

Strik had all he wanted to know. He remembered Rinoa now. She was three years years younger than him. General Caraway always preferred her to him, but he didn't care because Julia made up for that. That was until he was taken away.

He closed his eyes, he remembered it as if it was yesterday.

Him, Julia and Rinoa were playing in the back yard of the mansion. It was a warm Sunday afternoon in summer. Julia had the weekend off so she could see Rinoa and him. He was so happy.

"Julia, can I have a word please?" his father asked his mother.

"Wait here, ok?" she kissed both of them on their foreheads. She then got up and followed her husband.

"Mom," Strik complained wiping his forehead.

She turned round and smiled. That was the last time he saw her smile. He watched his mother and father talk. His mother started waving her arms around. They were fighting. Two other men walked into the room. Julia then raised her hands to her face. She was crying. Strik wondered why she was crying? Who were the two other men?

He then saw his mother run out the kitchen to his sister and him.

Rinoa saw her mom, "What is it mommy?" she asked.

Julia picked up Strik. She was crying hysterically. 

"You're not taking him Joseph!" she was shouting at his father, "Your not! He's done nothing wrong!"

His father and the two other men walked slowly to them.

"Julia, it's for the best! Believe me!" his was telling her.

Strik started to cry. He asked his mom, "Mom. What is it?"

She ignored him and repeated screaming at her husband.

Strik knew Rinoa was crying he could hear her. He wanted to comfort her to help her stop. But she was probably crying because he and Julia were crying.

His mother was then held back by the two men, and General Caraway took Strik from her.

"No!" she screamed repeatedly hysterically.

"It's for the best," his father said coldly.

She kept screaming, trying to break loose from the two men holding her back.

"Mom! Mommy!" Strik started screaming back to his mom trying to wriggle free from his father's clutches.

He saw his mother break free and run after him. The two men were running behind her to get her.

"Strik!" she screamed running.

Then his father passed him to the two other men. He tried to wriggle free.

"Mom!" he screamed crying.

The men then put him into the back of the car.

Julia came running as fast as she could. General Caraway stopped her. He grabbed her by the waist. He held her back. She tried to break free but he was stronger.

"Strik! I tried to stop him! I love you! Don't forget me!" Julia cried at her son before he was forced in the car.

"I love you mom!" He screamed back.

The door then was closed.

"No!" Julia repeatedly screamed.

The car started to drive away. Strik looked outside the back window.

Julia broke free from Caraway's hold. She then ran after the card crying, screaming repeatedly at him. She fell to her knee's when the car pulled out of the street.

"Mom, I will find you," he whispered.

Julia felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's for the best," a voice said.

"How would you know," she got up and walked over to her daughter.

"Mommy, where's Strik gone?" Julia picked her up. She looked at her daughter and the went into the house.

Strik opened his eyes. A tear dropped from his eye. He wiped it away.

He kept his promise that he would find Julia. Now he knew where Rinoa was, he was one step nearer to fulfilling his promise.

He then searched for the address of Balamb Garden. He was going to get his family back. And Rinoa was the beginning.


	6. Strik's Letter

Chapter 6: Strik's Letter

"Rinoa, there's a letter for you," Squall told her through the bathroom door.

"Thanks, hun," she said wrapping a towel round her.

"I'll leave it on the table for you because I have to dash. I said I'd meet Zell at the Training Centre. We're going training with his students."

"Okay," she said walking out the bathroom fully clothed, "do you wanna meet for lunch or something?"

"I can't. I'm meeting Laguna and then I'm going to see Ellone. I am sorry, " he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"No, it's okay," she then kissed him.

"Well I'll see you tonight," squall winked at her and then kissed her. He then picked up his gunblade and left her.

She looked at the envelope with her name written on it. She picked it up then crashed on the sofa. She turned the TV on and opened the letter. It read,

Dear Rinoa,

I'm not sure how to start this! Okay here I go, I'm Strik heartily. I'm your brother. I don't know if you remember me, but I was sent away to Esther Military School by our father, General Caraway for something I didn't do. I have been looking for our mother, Julia, since I escaped from the military school, three years ago. I don't know if General Caraway has told you about me? I would really like it if you would write back to me, but don't tell General Caraway that I've wrote to you please? I hope the picture of Julia helps you believe I'm your brother? Your long lost brother.

Strik.

She looked at the photo he had enclosed in the letter. It was the picture she'd seen in the dreams. It was her mother. She couldn't believe it! He'd wrote to her. They'd been looking for each other. And now they'd found each other…well he'd found her.

She then got ready and hurried off to class. She didn't want to be late.

"Rinoa are you paying attention?" Instructor Tilmitt asked her.

Rinoa looked at Selphie, her instructor, "I'm sorry Instructor Tilmitt."

"Can I see you after class?" Selphie smiled at her.

Rinoa nodded her head.

Rinoa hadn't been able to focus in class all morning. She couldn't get over how Strik had contacted her. She didn't know what to do. Should she write back or not bother? She wanted to but she wasn't sure it was Strik. It had to be because he had a photo of her mother.

Class ended and Rinoa went to see Selphie.

"Oh my life," Selphie squealed. She looked at the letter from Strik.

"What do you think I should do? Should I write back?" she asked for advice.

"Are you sure it's him?"

"Yes, he sent a photo of my mother with the letter," she showed Selphie the photo.

"Yeah, but your mother was a famous singer, so there could be loads of these picture's about."

"Not this one! It's taken at my father's mansion where she use to live."

"Well write back to him then. It can't hurt anyone." Selphie suggested.

"Yeah, why not!" Rinoa said folding the letter up and putting it back in her bag.

"Well you better go get ready for your test on GF's. It's this afternoon."

"Yeah. Thanks Selphie." Rinoa walked out the classroom and to Squall and her's apartment.

Rinoa walked in to find Squall stuck intopaper work.

He yawned and stretched his arms out grabbing Rinoa by the waist as she walked past. He made her jump.

"Oophs. Sorry," he apolized for making her jump.

"Don't worry about it," she leaned down andkissed him," what papers are you doing?, "she asked him.

"Applications to join this Garden."

"Sounds like fun," Rinoa remarked sarcatically.

"Oh it is! I can't fit them all in. I'm gonna have to send some to Trabia and Esthar Gardens. Could you helpme?"

"I'm sorry I've got to do some studying I have an exam on magic tomorrow. Otherwise I would help."

She head towards their bedroom.

"Oh by the way, who was the letter from?"

"Umm…" she turned round to face him, "Zone and Watts."

"Okay," Squall returned to the applications.

Rinoa sat down at her desk in her and Squall's bedroom. She turned on the radio. She got her books to study but was distracted by Strik's letter. She had to write back. She had to know. 

She closed her books and searched the drawers for some paper and a pen. She found some and started writing.


	7. The Reply

Chapter 7: The Reply.

Dear Strik,

I'm glad you contacted me. I don't remember you but I do know I have a brother. You It's hard to explain how I know you…I had these dreams which I saw you escape from the Military School in Esthar and when you were searching for our mother Julia and when you saw General Caraway. I saw them all.

Ever since them dreams, I…I knew you were real and I knew you was a part of my family. So I had to look for you. I had to know if the man in my dream was real. And now we've found each other, I don't have to look for you anymore.

Strik there's so much we can learn from each other. So much about us. I would really like it if you wrote back? And then maybe one day we could meet? Thank you so much for contacting me.

Much Love

Rinoa 

xXx

Strik read the letter his young sister wrote to him twice over. He was happy how she wanted to know him and he was also shocked that she knew through some strange dreams.

Did some one out there want them to know of each other? He didn't care; he was getting his life back. His family.


	8. Letters

Chapter 8: Letters

"Morning hun," Rinoa handed Squall a mug of coffee.

"Thanks," he kissed her cheek, "so you ready for the fire cavern test today?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," she paused.

Squall looked at her wondering why she had paused.

"Except I…what I mean is…I was wondering could I borrow Shiva?"

"Sure," Squall stood up and walked over to Rinoa, he handed her his ring, "It's my favourite ring, so don't lose it. It was father's, he gave it to my mother and she gave it to matron. Anyway it contains all the GF's. All you do is have to wear it and you know the rest."

Rinoa then gave Squall a hug, and then smiled at him.

"What?" Squall looked her.

"Nothing I suppose. It's just that you've never told me anything about your parents before."

"…Whatever," he scowled at her. He then realized what he'd done, "Rinoa I'm sorry if I sounded mean then. I will tell you more one day."

"Well I'm use to it now," Rinoa stormed off to their room angry and upset.

"….Rinoa," he followed her.

"What!" she said turning towards him. She had a hurt look on her face.

"I'm really sorry," he took her hands in his, "truly. I love you Rinoa Heartily."

She stared at him and then for gave him, "I love you too. And I'm sorry too."

She then kissed him. He kissed her back.

He took his ring off and placed it on finger, "I'll always love you."

She smiled at him. He smiled back at her.

She walked off to get her weapons ready for the test, "So what have you got planned for today?"

"Huh? Oh I'm taking the day off. Xu is incharge today."

"So your staying in?"

"No. I'm going with Zell to Winhill. I haven't seen my mother's grave for a while."

"Okay. Is there any mail for me?"

"Yeah, there's a letter."

"Thanks," she took the letter off the kitchen table. She recognised the handwriting. It was Strik's.

"oh well. I better go, I have to meet Selphie at the front gate."

"Is she your instructor?" Squall slouched on the sofa and switched the TV on.

"Yep. Well see you later. Thanks for the ring," she kissed his forehead. Then left the apartment.

She opened the letter on the way to the front gate.

As she guessed it was from Strik. They had been sending letters to each otherfor three months now. She then smiled at the letter when she read he wanted to meet her. She still had so much to tell him. She hadn't told him about Squall. Or that her mother was dead. She saw this as a opportunity to take him to see her grave.

She walked into the apartment exhausted.

"So how'd it go?" Squall said lowly. He sat on the sofa his head lowered , he was looking at the floor.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?" she panicked.

"No," he sniffed.

"Squall what's wrong?" she sat down next to him.

"Nothing," he looked at her. He looked as if he'd been crying.

"Squall," Rinoa said softly, "why have you been crying? Did you visit your mother's grave?"

"Do you want to know about some off my past? I don't really tell any one about my past. I've always had to deal with things on my own, but then I found you, Quitis, Selphie, Zell and Irvine. I never trusted any one before, but I do now."

"Squall I've always been here for you, I'm happy you know that."

"Anyway the ring I gave you this morning was my father's. Laguna Loire."

"The president of Esthar?" Rinoa questioned.

"Yes. He was a solider and my mother looked after him when he was injured. But gradually as time passed they fell inlove. But he gave her this ring the night before he left. She woke up the next morning to find he had left. He never knew she was pregnant with…me. She didn't know until after he'd left. And she died giving birth to me. The ring was found with a letter addressed to 'My Unborn Child' it had in the letter who my father was and explained about the ring. And that's why I have been crying. I don't know why…"

"Squall," Rinoa hugged him, "Thank you for trusting me and telling me more about you." 


	9. The Reunion

Chapter 9: The Reunion.

Rinoa walked out Deling City Train Station. 

She had came to Deling City to meet Strik. They had arranged to meet outside the Galbadian Hotel at seven o'clock in the evening.

She then caught the number eight bus to Deling City shopping center where the Galbadian Hotel was. She stepped off the bus, the hotel was on the other side of the road.

As the bus pulled away, Strik saw Rinoa. She smiled at him. He smiled back nervously. She crossed the road. He got more nervous as she walked closer to him until she was facing him. He looked at his younger sister, all grown up.

She had raven hair that flowed behind her shoulders. Her chocolate brown eyes looked at him sparkling. She was wearing a black v-neck short sleeved jumper with a pair of baggy jeans. She was wearing a sleeveless blue over cardigan. She was very pretty just like Julia.

Rinoa looked at Strik. He was a lot taller than her. About six foot and abit more. But then his hair would make him look taller. He had changed his hair from the photo Rinoa had. It was spiked up now apart from a lock that fell over his right eye. He had the same chocolate brown eyes as herself and the same raven coloured hair.

They bother had features that Julia had.

"Strik?" Rinoa asked a little nervous.

"Rinoa?" His eyes looked nervous.

She then smiled at him. He smiled back. She then threw her arms around him, "Hello."

He hugged her tighter to him. He accidently picked her up with being a lot taller than her. He was happy to have finally met his baby sister, except she was no longer his baby sister. She was a full grown young lady.

"I've missed you." He told her.

"Me too," she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Where's Julia?" Strik asked rinoa puzzled.

"Well she couldn't make it here but instead I will take you to where she is."

"Okay," Strik smiled at her.

"Rinoa why are we stood infront of a grave stone?" Strik asked confused.

"Read the name," she walked away.

He watched her walk away confused, he then understood why she walked away. He read the name on the grave stone.

'_Julia Heartily_

Beloved wife to General Joseph Caraway

and 

Dear mother to

Strik and Rinoa Heartily.'

A tear rolled down his cheek.

Why hadn't anyone told him? Why didn't General Caraway write and tell him? Most of all why didn't Rinoa tell him in a letter? He now knew why she never replied to his questions about her in the letters.

Strik found Rinoa waiting by the gate. She was staring at the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

"I thought you should have seen for yourself. I didn't want to upset you so that's why I never told you in my letters."

"How did she die?" he said softly.

"In a car crash. She was on her way back from a showbiz show. The driver of the limo lost control of it, our father escaped with his life. But Julia nad the driver died on impact."

"How did it crash?

Like I said the the driver lost control and another car hit them straight on. The other driver of the car dies on impact aswell. Our father was the only survior."

"How old was you when this happened?"

"I was only five. I had just turned five.."

"So I was eight," he looked at the floor, "it happened a year after I was sent away."

"And you were never told?" rinoa asked.

"No. I had no idea. Well atleast he put my name on the grave stoneas her son."

"We're both on it," she looked at him staring at the ground, "why was you sent away anyway?"

"I was framed for something," he remained to stare at the ground.

"By who?"

"He was my best friend at the time."

"What did he do that was so bad?"

"He was a lot older than me. I was seven and he was twelve. We were at the mansion and we went into general caraway's office. We sneaked in, it was all Nuka's idea. That was his name. Nuka found some files on the desk and stook them. I didn't know what they were, but he did. He took them. Nuka took them home after drawn all over them. I thought it was just paper. But I found out that Nuka 's dad was helping the Esthar army and had been tiold to take this documents. So I blamed for not knowing this and then letting him have the files. So he sent me away shamed that I helped the Esthar army," he was gritting his teeth, his fists were clenched aswell.

"Do you know what they were about?"

"No idea except they would help the Esthar Army.

"Well I suppose all that maters now is we've found each other and we can be a family again."

Strik agreed with rino.

"Do you want to get something to eat? I know this nice café we could go to," Rinoa asked.

"Sure," Strik agreed.

"So what are doing now?" Strik asked Rinoa sipping some of coffee.

"Well I'm training to become a SeeD at Balamb Garden."

"SeeD? What are SeeD?" he raised an eye brow.

"SeeD are an elite mercenary force which were originally sent to defeat sorceress, but now that there are only two good sorceress in the world they are sent to help out in other situations. There are four gardens. Balamb, galbadia, Trabia and Esthar. My boyfriend Squall Leonhart is the headmaster at Balamb Garden, where I train. Squall and my friends help him run it. Most of them are Seeds…infact they are I'm the only one who isn't."

"So why do you want to be a SeeD?"

"Well all my friend are and after fighting Ultermercia I felt like one so I thought why don't I just become one. So that's why I'm training. My exam is at the end of this year."

"Do you think I could be a seeD? I don't have anything else plannedwith life, plus I'd see you more often."

"It really isn't up to me. I'dhave to ask Squall. I want you to meet squall anyway. I want you to meet all my friends as they mean a lot to me."

"Rinoa, I wanna be a part of your life and I'll do anything. So I'll meet your friends."

"Well how about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Isn't that a little soon?"

"No it's perfect. Please Strik? Please?" Rinoa pleaded.

"Yes," Rinoa yelled and then hugged Strik for the second time.

Rinoa smiled all the way back on the train.

She had planned to have breakfast with the gang and ask them to meet her at six o'clock in the evening in the Quad. That's when she would introduce them to Strik.

So she was meeting Strik at five o'clock in Deling City and then travel with him to the garden.

She couldn't wait.


	10. Family

Chapter 10: Family

Rinoa walked out the cafeteria with a smile on her face.

'Phew' she sighed 'atleast I've got that out the way. I hope they'll like Strik especially Squall since they will be brother in-laws one day.'

"Why does she want to tell us something," Zell said scewing a hot dog.

"I don't know," Quitis said.

"She said nothing to me," Squall sipped some coffee, "Did she anything at all to you yesterday?" he looked Selphie.

"Nothing while we was doing the test. She was concentrating on it."

Squall looked at his hands.

"Penny for your thoughts," Quitis looked at Squall.

"Huh?" he looked up at Quitis.

"What's on your mind?"

"Okay. I suppose you better know since I'm going to ask her tonight."

"Squall what are you on about?" Selphie asked looking at him puzzled.

"I'm going to…" he paused.

"Yes!" the others, asked eagerly.

"I'm going to ask Rinoa to marry me."

"The others stared at him shocked and then smiled.

"Congratulations, man," Irvine slapped squall on the back.

Squall spluttered his coffee out accidentally when Irvine slapped him. Irvine caught him by surprize.

"Oophs. Sorry," he apolized smirking.

"Oh my life! " Selphie cried.

"Couldn't scream any louder could ya?" Zell said with finger his ear, "I think I'm deaf in this ear."

The others laughed at him.

"So you gonna ask her tonight, when she wants to meet us?" Quitis said ignoring Zell and concentrating on Squall.

"Well I was gonna ask her on her own but I may aswell ask her infront of all of you. Her friends."

"Well we'll see you at six then?" Selphie getting up and brushing crumbs off her dress. Irvine got up too he put his arms around her waist.

"Thanks guys," Squall thanked his friends. He then got up and walked out the cafeteria to his office.

Rinoa waited patiently at Deling City Train Station.

Where's Strik? What's taking him so long? She asked herself. She the saw him.

She hugged him when he reached her. He hugged her back.

"Come on, the train goes in ten minutes."

"Okay," Strik followed Rinoa onto the train heading towards Balamb.

Squall walked into the quad with Zell. Selphie, Irvine and Quitis were standing around the stage. They sighed when they saw it was only Squall and Zell.

"Isn't she here yet?" Zell asked siting down on the stage steps.

"Nope," Irvine said placing his hands around Selphie's neck and then resting his chin on her left shoulder. She put her hands on his arms.

"She's fifteen minutes late," Quitis complained, "I have to meet some-one at eight."

"You have a date?" Zell smirked at her. The others looked at her interested in her answer.

"No! Old friend," she looked out across the balcony.

"Who? Do we know them?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah. Especially Squall."

"Seifer," Squall said coldly.

"Really," the others looked Quitis.

She remained looking out to the sea and nodded.

The others gasped in shock.

"No, I mean Seifer," Squall looked to the entrance of the quad.

"Huh?" they wondered. They all looked to where he was looking.

Seifer walked slowly down to them. 

Zell jumped off the stage.

Squall and Seifer still didn't see eye to eye. Squall couldn't forgive for how he betrayed Garden. How he betrayed them all. And he wouldn't let him forget either.

"Seifer," Quitis said.

He smiled at her.

"I thought I was meeting you later?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I wanted to see you before that," he looked into her blue eyes.

Squall stared at Seifer. Seifer stared back and then to Zell.

"Tell me Zell. You still a chicken-wuss?" he sniggered.

Zell started cursing at him.

Seifer stared back to Squall, "Still the fearless leader?" he teased.

"Okay guys! Stop it!" Quitis walked over to Seifer.

"Quisty, you could have done a lot better!" Selphie said.

"Oi…" Seifer stared at Selphie.

Irvine then stood up straight behind her, "Hey!" he gritted his teeth.

"No! I didn't want better. I've always loved Seifer since I was a kid! And he in return. I'm happy to forgive him and move on. What about it guys?" Quitis explained.

"Never," Zell said angrily

"Quitis! He betrayed Garden!" Selphie cried.

"I know! But he was under a trance. I think he deserves a second chance," Quitis defended him.

Squall stared at him. He could never trust him. But he would he let him in the Garden because he wanted Quitis to be happy, that's all mattered. He wanted his friends to be happy.

"Guys! Rinoa's coming!" Irvine said.

"Squall, you ready?" Zell reassured his friend.

"Yes," he replied holding the jewellery box firmly behind his back.

Rinoa smiled when she saw her friends. She walked excitedly up to them.

Squall watched his girlfriend walk towards him. He loved her so much; she was the one he wanted to spend his life with. He hoped she felt the same way and that she'd say yes to his proposal.

He then saw a young man follow in behind her.

He had dark spiked hair. He was quite tall like Irvine. He was wearing a black; long trench coat hat flew behind him. He had black baggy trousers with a black vest top on.

Was Rinoa leaving him for this other guy? Squall's heart sank. He nearly dropped the box with the engagement ring for Rinoa in.

The others stared at this mysterious guy which Rinoa had walked in with.

"Hi, guys," rinoa smiled.

Her friends stared at her abit shocked.

"Seifer?" she looked at her old boyfriend.

He looked at her back and nodded.

She then looked at Squall, "What?" he looked heart broken, "What's wrong?"

"Can I have word?" he asked upset.

"Sure," she narrowed her eyes at puzzled.

"I mean privately," he looked at the stranger.

"Oh! I won't be a minute," she told her brother. She then followed Squall into a corner in the quad.

She looked at him; "Squall whatever is the matter?"

"I suppose you think your funny," Squall snapped.

"I…I don't under…" she started.

"Why not tell me your leaving me privately, not of our friends?"

Rinoa started chuckling.

"What?" Squall was angry and hurt.

"Wait. You think…"she chuckled.

She walked over to Strik.

"Okay guys, I know how must this look, but Strik here…is my brother."

Rinoa saw Selphie's face light up when Rinoa mentioned Strik's name. Rinoa smiled at her friend

She then looked at Squall and walked over to him.

"Brother?" he said shocked, "I thought…"

"Squall, how could you think I would leave you? I love you squall. You're the one I want!" she then kissed him.

"Brother?" Rinoa heard the others mumble between themselves.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Quitis watched rinoa and Squall walk back to them.

"Because I didn't know until a couple of months ago," she told them, "I never knew I had a brother,"

"How?" Irvine raised his eyebrow.

"I sent her into the past," a woman answered his question.

"Ellone!" the others cried surprized to squall's sister there.

"Ellone!" squall smiled.

"Good to see your doing fine, Squall," she then hugged her brother.

"I'm glad you two have finally found each other," Ellone smiled looking at Strik and then Rinoa, "You both so much very like each other."

"I'm glad too," Strik put his arm his sister.

"Me too," she looked up at Strik and smiled.

"Look people need family. You all are family."

They all looked at each other.

"Some of us blood family," Ellone continued. She looked at Squall. He looked back at her. He smiled.

Rinoa looked at Strik; he looked back at her. They both smiled.

"And some not. But you've been through so much together…and stuck together. The love you have for each other is special and very strong. It's family love. You all are family," Ellone finished

They all looked at each other and agreed apart from Zell and Squall.

"Seifer, will never be my family," Squall said coldly. Zell agreed.

"Squall. I would have thought you would understand since I'm your sister. You both have to put your differences behind you," she told the guys off.

Seifer smirked.

"She means you aswell," Quitis told him.

He rolled his eyes,

"You have a lot to learn from each other," Ellone said walking away.

"Ellone," Rinoa called after her.

"Yes," she turned around.

"Your family too," she smiled.

They all smiled at Ellone.

She smiled back and walked over to them.

Zell approached squall later when all the others were talking to Strik and Rinoa.

"Aren't you gonna ask her?" he asked his best friend.

"Huh?" Squall looked puzzled.

"To marry you?"

"Oh, you mean Rinoa," he looked at his girlfriend, "Not yet. She's just got her family back."

"Okay."

Zell and Squall looked over to their friends. Their family. 


	11. An Unforgettable Graduation

Chapter 11: An Unforgettable Graduation.

"Can all students which took part in the SeeD exam today, wait in the 2F hallway until further notice," Nida announced over the intercom, "I repeat. Can all students which took part in the SeeD exam today, wait in the 2F hallway until further notice. Thank you." The intercom cut.

Strik paced back and forth, nervously waiting for the results.

"Strik, will you calm down?" his sister frowned at him, watching him pace back and forth.

"I'm nervous that's all," he looked Rinoa.

"You have nothing to be worried about. I know you've passed. We both have," she smiled at him.

He smiled back, but his expression changed when he saw Xu.

Rinoa turned round. She held her brother's hand.

Xu stood in the hallway leading to the lift.

She looked at the names on the listof who passed. She smiled.

Everyone was looking at her.

She sighed, "Everyone who passed today, please report to Headmaster Squall's office."

She looked at the list, "Heartily."

Rinoa squeezed Strik's hand.

"Rinoa heartily," Xu continued.

Rinoa looked at her brother. He looked disappointed.

"Don't worry," she reassured him.

He gave a weak smile.

Rinoa then squeezed his hand again and then walked off behind Xu.

Xu continued, "Buri. Omar Buri"

A guy with spiked brown hair stepped forward. He flashed a smile to his friends and then followed Rinoa.

"Fafir. Bryanny Fafir."

A girl with long blonde hair tied back and screamed with excitement. She hugged her friends and followed the other two.

"Hodr. Forseti Hodr."

A tanned black haired girl hugged her friends and then walked off to Squall's office.

Strik felt shamed that he hadn't passed. He wanted to pass with his sister.

"And finally," Xu looked at Strik. She smiled at him, "Heartily. Strik Heartily. That's all. Dismissed."

Strik smiled. He was relieved he'd passed. He thought for a minute he hadn't passed. Was Xu playing a trick on him? He didn't care he'd passed. He was SeeD. Just like his family.

The other students were disappointed. Strik walked to the lift followed by Xu.

"Strik!" Xu called back.

He stopped and turned round.

She smiled at him, "I knew you would pass. Well done, love."

She walked up to him. He bent down to kiss her.

Strik and Xu had been dating each other for five months now. Strik had helped her out when she got into trouble with a monster in the training center.

He had asked her out on a date two weeks later. She said yes and the rest is history.

"You going to the party tonight?" Xu asked him.

"Should be. Are you?"

"Sure, I am. I brought a new dress for it. Anyway you better get there before you get into trouble."

"Yes ma'am," he laughed. He then hugged her and then carried onto Squall's office.

Strik stood in line with his sister and the other three SeeDs who'd passed.

Rinoa smiled at him.

Squall stood infront of them with Quistis. She handed him some papers. 

Strik guessed they were graduation forms.

"At ease," Squall told them.

Squall first went to Rinoa.

He handed her a form and shuck her hand, "Well done" He smiled at her.

He the repeated the same with Omar, Byranny and Forseti.

He handed Strik his form. He shuck his hand, "Nice to have family together. Well done."

"Well done to all of you. You did well in your SeeD exam, let's hope it remains that way or improves more. Well done again. You are dismissed now," he then saluted them.

All five them saluted him back.

They then started walking back to their friends.

"See, told you, you would pass," Rinoa told her brother.

"Yeah, thanks," he then hugged her.

"What rank are you?" Rinoa asked.

"Six," he replied.

"Same as me!" she cried, "How cool!"

"Rinoa. Could I see you please?" Squall asked.

"I'll see you tonight at the party?" Rinoa asked her brother.

"Sure," he smiled.

"Remember to wear your uniform!"

"Yep, I know."

"See ya later then."

"Bye," Strik walked into the lift.

"Rinoa, you ready yet?" Squall asked his girlfriend through the bedroom door.

"Nearly," she replied back.

"Okay."

Squall looked at the ring in the little jewellery box. It was the same as his lion ring which he named Griever, but smaller. Rinoa had liked his ring. He remembered when she borrowed it from him before the battle with Edea. Zell had promised to get her one made but instead Squall did. He was going to ask her to marry him tonight.

He closed the box and put it in his jacket pocket.

He was wearing his Seed uniform, just like when he'd passed. Every SeeD except the girls had to wear the uniform. He remembered how Rinoa had came up to him and made him dance with her. He smiled at the memory. He decides that was how he was going to porpose to her.

Rinoa looked at herself in the mirror in their bedroom. She was wearing red dress in the style of her cream one. Would he remember the night they met? It had been over eighteen months She checked herself in the mirror again. She then walked out to greet her boyfriend.

"Let's go then," she said to Squall.

"Wow!" he looked at his girlfriend. He put his arm out gesturing him to loop her arm with his.

She giggled covering her mouth. She placed her arm through his. They then walked out their apartment.

Strik knocked on Xu's dorm door.

A girl wearing along flowing blue dress appeared at the door.

Strik was speechless.

Xu giggled and closed the door behind her.

Xu had a long, flowing blue dress with a slit halfway up her right leg. It had straps that crossed at the back. She had blue open toed knee length boots on. She had a blue shawl that fell over arms falling behind her back. Her brown hair fell over her shoulders with two clips, gripping it back some on both sides.

She was wearing a necklace Strik had brought her. It had a silver feather on it.

She giggled again and put her arm through his. They headed off to the party.

Strik and Xu walked into the ballroom. They searched for their friends. They saw Squall and Rinoa with Zell and Fiona.

Zell was in his SeeD uniform. Finoa was wearing a red halterneck dress, which fell to her ankles. It had a slit at the back going a third up. She had her hair gripped back.

Rinoa waved at her brother and his girlfriend. Strik walked over with Xu. He then saw Selphie and Irvine dancing on the dancefloor to orchestra playing.

Irvine was also in his SeeD uniform. This was the first time anyone had ever seen in him in his uniform. He looked different.

Selphie was wearing a strapless long green dress. She had put her hair up. Stik had never seen her like that before.

"Hi," Rinoa greeted Strik and Xu. Rinoa kissed Strik on the cheek and hugged him. She repeated this with Xu. Strik and Xu greeted Zell and Fiona.

"Has anyone seen Quitis and Seifer?" Squall asked his friends.

"Yeah, they've just came in," Fiona giggled.

They all looked at the entance where Quitis and And Seifer stood.

Seifer had his SeeD uniform on. He had graduated eventually previously six months before. Quitis had helped him realize how much SeeD that how much SeeD meant tohim and started to work really hard. Squall couldn't believe it when he had graduated. He didn't graduate at Balamb but at Esthar instead. The headmaster there had informed Squall.

Quitis had a short black halterneck dress on. Her long blonde hair flew behind her shoulders. She had knee length boots on.

They headed straight towards their friends. 

"Right, anyone want any drinks?" Squall asked standing up.

Everyone agreed they wanted another drink.

"I'll help you out," Zell offered.

Zell and Squall's friends watched them walk off to the bar.

"So you gonna ask her tonight?" Zell asked Squall.

"The same again please?" Squall asked the bartender. He looked at Zell; "I have the ring in my pocket."

He stook the little box out of his pocket, opened it and showed it to Zell.

"That's like the one you have but only smaller." He looked at the smaller version of Squall's ring.

"She wanted one. So I had one made for her especially."

"So when you gonna ask her?" Zell picked up a tray with his friend's drinks on.

"When our song comes on," Squall picked up the other tray of drinks.

He looked at Zell; Zell smiled back at him. They both walked back to their friends with the drinks.

"Rinoa, where you going?" Squall asked his girlfriend, watching her walk away.

"I'll be back. I'm just going to see some friends," she smiled at Squall.

She then walked off to a group of friends.

As Rinoa was talking to her friends, she saw something in the corner of her eye. She looked at the sky; she saw a shooting star. She followed it but her eyes met some one else's. He was stood on the side of the dance floor. He smiled at her. He had brown hair tied back but the front fell over his face. He was wearing his black SeeD uniform. She knew who he was.

She watched him walk over to her. 

"You're the best looking girl here," he spoke to her.

Rinoa giggles at him. She remembered the words. They were the very same words she had said to him. She remembered how he had acted and decided to play along as how he did.

She stopped giggling and started to ignore him.

"Dance with me?" he insists.

She ignores him more.

"Let me guess…You'll only dance with some you like?" he tried to look into her eyes. She avoided them.

"Ok then…look into my eyes," she was now looking into his eyes.

"You're-going-to-like-me…

You're-going-to-like-me…" he repeats.

"Did it work?" he asks her smiling.

Rinoa shakes her head; "….I can't dance."

"You'll be fine. Come on," Squall insists, "I'm looking for some-one. I can't dance alone on the dance floor."

Squall takes Rinoa's hands and drags her to the dancefloor.

Squall looks over to the orchestra and cues them to play 'Eyes on me.' Squall and Rinoa's song. The one they were playing when they first met.

Squall puts Rinoa's hands were they're meant to be. She acts like she doesn't know how to dance. Squall looks into her eyes and smiles. And they danced once again like they did when they first met. Same song. Same clothes.

There friends watched them dance on the dance floor.

"Is he going to ask her?" Fiona asked Zell.

"Ask her what?" Strik looked at Zell with a raised eyebrow.

"To marry him," Irvine answered him.

"Marry him," Strik cried.

"Didn't he ask you?" Zell asked.

"No," he cried.

"Well maybe he forgot," Quitis said.

"Don't you want them to?" Zell looked at Squall and Rinoa happily dance together.

"Of course. I want them to be happy. I just wish some-one had told me," he watched his sister dance with the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. She looked so happy, which is what he wanted her to be.

"So is he?" Fiona asked Zell asked again.

"Yep. Anytime soon," he smiled at his girlfriend and then put his arm around her shoulders. They then continued to watch.

Squall lowered Rinoa backwards as the song ended. He brought her back up. He then took her left her hand and went down on one knee. She looked at him puzzled. He fiddled in his SeeD uniform jacket pocket to find the tiny box containing the engagement ring. He pulled it out.

"Rinoa," he paused, he opened the box and took her hand again, "Rinoa Heartilly will you marry me?" 

He looked into her eyes, they were sparkling.

She put a hand over her mouth. Tears started forming in her eyes. She noddedher head.

"Yes…Yes I will Squall Leonhart," she cried.

Squall then stood up and put the ring on her finger. She looked at it.

"It's just like yours."

"I know you wanted one. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! Can I name it?"

"Of course you can."

"Fianna. That's its name."

"It's pretty name."

He then kissed her, she kissed him back. He then picked her up and swung her around.

"I love you Rinoa Heartilly."

"And I love you, squall Leonhart."

Strik Heartilly looked at his sister and her husband to be he then looked at his friends and felt as if he belonged. Belonged with his new found family. 


End file.
